EL CORAZÓN DE LA PERLA
by kikiokagomesama
Summary: kagome posee un poder el cual naraku quiere por lo que chantajea al padre de kag con destruir su reino que esta vulnerable puesto que la perla que lo protedia a desaparecido, inuyasha busca venganza por su hermana,y secuestra a kag ara llevarla acabo.
1. Chapter 1

**hola este es mi segundo fic y espero que lo disfruten y me dejen reviews.**

**los personajes de inuyasha no son mios si no de rumiko takahashi**

**que lo disfruten mucho en especial tu mili **

**EL CORAZON DE LA PERLA**

Llovía a cantaros, los marinos del barco hacían todo por que el barco no se hundiera era una gran tormenta y el capitán no sabia si sobrevivirían.

- capitán no sabemos cuanto aguantaran los hombres – le dijo el segundo al mando al un hombre robusto y bajito.

- hagan todo lo que puedan! debemos proteger a este navío y a la princesa ella debe llegar a salvo pase lo que pase, de ella depende la seguridad del reino-

-sí, señor!- saluda y se retira

En los camerinos

-que haremos? Es una terrible tormenta – le una muchacha de 17 años de pelo castaño sujetado por una cola y ojos cafés la cual trataba de sujetarse a los muebles debido al movimiento constante del barco a su prima una chica de la misma edad con una inigualable belleza con cabello negro azabache el cual le llegaba un poco mas a bajo de los hombros cayendo en unos rizos traviesos y ojos cafés acaramelados la cual también intentaba sujetarse.

-a este ritmo nos hundiremos! Ah!- con un movimiento fuerte la muchacha cayo al suelo

- kagome! Estas bien? - la ayuda a levantarse

- si eso creo- dijo sobándose la retaguardia

-AH!-

Otra ola fuerte sacudió el barco

Mientras tanto en la popa

-señor! Los vientos son demasiado fuertes!-

-PIRATAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

-no puede ser! Con esta tormenta! Todos los hombres a popa! Protejan el barco!- gritó el capitán, haría cualquier cosa por proteger el barco y su carga- que esperan? Prepárense para pelear!...demonios! lo que faltaba!-esto ultimo lo dijo par si mismo

Todos los tripulantes se empezaban a preparar para enfrentar a quienes se disponían a tomar el barco

-hay mucho alboroto en la borda

-si tienes razón será por la tormenta?- pregunto la pelinegra

-iré a ver- cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta esta se abrió.

-piratas! princesa no…- las dos mujeres solo pudieron ver como la cara del hombre empalidecía y sus ojos se desvanecían mientras caía al suelo muerto, atrás de el un sujeto alto cuya cara era cubierta por una mascada, tenia el cabello largo y negro como la noche, vestía una camisa blanca empapada por la tormenta con mangas holgadas (ya saben de pirata .U) abierta hasta la mitad del musculoso (y bien formado º¬º)pecho, un chaleco de cuero, sus pantalones negros los cuales estaban sujetos de la cintura por una especie de cinta gruesa y en cima un cinturón grande de cuero, y unas grandes botas; el hombre era atemorizante, tenia un gran sombrero y unos ojos grises con penetrante mirada; las vio y una risa siniestra se oyó

-vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí? Mi ladies (o como se escriba ¬¬) al parecer son en extremo valiosas para esta tripulación así que las tomare como prisioneras je je je (risa siniestra)- se acerca a pasos lentos hacia kagome

-qui quien es usted?...- tartamudeó estaba aterrada, aterrorizada ¿sus prisioneras? No, no podía, si eso sucedía su pueblo…

El sujeto ya estaba frente a frente con ella – tu, eres muy hermosa- le levanto la barbilla con un dedo –me quedare con tigo-

-nooooooooooooooooooo kagome!- sango se abalanzo sobre el hombre pero es te la empujo

- SANGO!- kagome quiso ayudar a su prima pero el pirata le había cogido el brazo salio y trunco la puerta para que la otra no saliera, la jaló hacia la borda donde sus hombres habían amordazado a los sobrevivientes y al capitán. Un hombre con atuendo de pirata, de pelo negro y coleta se acerco a ellos.

-todo listo amigo, tienes a la chica?- dijo mirando a kagome- es muy hermosa, que lastima por el novio perderá un gran tesoro-

- feh! Por lo que supe esta cualquiera vale lo suficiente para ese infeliz que no lo pensara dos veces a venir a buscarla, encárgate- dijo jalando a kagome, la cual intentaba sin éxito zafarse, sin ningún cuidado a su segundo al mando para que la sujetase, acto seguido se acerco al capitán del barco y se agacho puesto que estaba atado al mástil, dígale a naraku que si quiere a su valiosa prometida que venga a buscarla.

-quie quien eres, que harás con la princesa?- dijo juntando todo su valor

- eso no te concierne, pero su quieres saber quien soy…- se quitó la mascada del rostro

-inu- yasha! No, no puede…-

-si, así es y si están importante la princesa para ti será mejor que le hagas llegar el mensaje al conde ¿entendido? Si no el demonio del mar cobrará a otra victima-

-no, por favor, se lo diré pero no la lastime…-

-súbanla!- hizo un saludo de despedida con sus dedos y les indico a sus hombres la retirada.

El tiempo de la venganza había llegado, "Naraku pagaras por todo, y tu prometida igual"

Con este último pensamiento abordo su barco y se alejo con la tormenta, dejando un capitán atado, una mujer encerrada y un cuarto de tripulación, la que sobrevivió, mal herida

Continuara…

por fis dejen sus comentarios

chao


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola!**_

**_Ya! Al fin y despues de problemas tecnicos ¬¬ jeje bueno, espero que disfruten este capitulo y que me dejen sus comentarios, cualquier cosa que ponganes buena - los dejo que lo disfruten -_**

**Capitulo 2**

En el barco, el segundo al mando aun tenía bien sujeta a kagome quien aun seguía luchando por ser liberada, Inuyasha dio tres pasos hacia ella y le agarro del mentón acercándose a su cara, mirándola con una mirada fría y llena de odio y con ese mismo tono le hablo.

-eres muy hermosa, supongo que debo felicitar a ese infeliz por su buen gusto pero ni creas que por esa cara bonita te dejare libre o te daré un trato especial, te tratare como lo que eres un perra- al ver como la chica cambiaba de un rostro desafiante a uno de miedo, ya que esas palabras sonaron en extremo escalofriantes tanto en su modo de decirlo como de mirarla, eso le hizo una punzada en el pecho al capitán, no supo por que, era una mujer muy hermosa, era cierto pero nunca se había dejado manipular por ninguna¡NINGUNA! Su cara no expreso ningún sentimiento de lo que pasaba por su mente por el contrario se volvió mas dura y la joven se asusto más.

- que piensa hacer con ella capitán- grito un pirata

- si¿por que no nos divertimos un rato con ella?

-si. ¡Si! – toda la tripulación empezó a alardear. La chica al imaginarse lo que le esperaba empezó a sentir miedo y a llorar y entre sollozos suplicaba por que no le hicieran nada, esto lo noto Inuyasha, lo que le faltaba, una mujer llorar, a pesar de ser un pirata despiadado, algo que no soportaba ver era a una mujer llorar, le recordaba a su madre u el sufrimiento que paso, a su hermana suplicando… no, que estaba pensando esta perra se lo merecía por su hermana por…

-¡CALLAROS!- con ese bramido toda la tripulación quedo en silencio- quien se atreva a ponerle una mano en sima se la vera con migo- MIROKU! Llévala a los calabozos

-pero inuyasha…-el es segundo al mando quería protestar puesto que una dama como ella, por rehén que sea, no merecía estar en un calabozo, sin embargo se callo al ver la mirada amenazante de su capitán- si, señor- y se la llevo hacia la parte de abajo del barco donde había una pequeñas celdas, y en una de ellas metió a kagome.- lo siento pero aquí se quedara.-

Mientras tanto todos los hombres después de recibir las órdenes de su capitán se pusieron a trabajar, mientras en su camerote el capitán estudiaba la ruta que tomarían y lo que haría cuando localizaran a Naraku, ya que, aun que sabía que esa mujer era importante para ese canalla no sabía si tendría los pantalones para ir por ella el mismo o les tendería una trampa, tenía que estar preparado, en ese momentos unos ojos chocolates se posaron en su mente y por un instante se quedo recordando una hermosa cara y los cabellos largos color azabache de su prisionera en los calabozos…¡NO, ninguna mujer gobernaría en su vida ni en sus emociones ¡NINGUNA!

Se sacudió inmediatamente esos pensamientos y se volvió a concentrar en su camarote cuando se abrió la puerta, era Miroku quien regresaba para informarle de la posición de la prisionera.

- ¡que Kohaku la vigile, y que no la pierda de vista-

- no crees que estas siendo un poco duro, puede que la estén obligando, con Naraku no se sabe…

-no me interesa, para mi es tan culpable como si fue obligada o no, a mi lo que me importa en encontrar a naraku y acabar con ese infeliz.

-solo quiero que lo pienses, esa joven puede ser no mas que otra de sus victimas- tras un suspiro se retiro. Mientras inuyasha lo siguió con la vista con una mirada de desprecio.

"no me interesa, para mi es una puta que fue vendida a naraku y no tiene ningún valor más la de una carnada para atraer a ese maldito, y una vez que lo tenga en sus manos le hará sufrir todo lo que su hermana sufrió, y lo mataría lentamente como lo hizo con ella, sufriría así cobraría su venganza" con ese pensamiento se volteo y siguió en lo que estaba.

Todos en el barco comentaban de la belleza de la prisionera, la cual estaba provocando malos pensamientos en un pirata en especial…

-¿pero Bankatzu que estas tramando¿Estas loco¡¡¡Si el capitán se entera te tirará por la borda!-

-jajajaja no tendrá por que enterarse- una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en su rostro- además solo le servirá para llamar a Naraku no creo que la quiera para el ¿por que se ha de desperdiciar? Lo más seguro es que aún sea virgen y es lo que la hace mas deseable- una risa siniestra y morbosa acompaño sus palabras.

-no vallas a hacer nada descabellado, no busques que inuyasha te eche al mar o peor, que te mate! Sabes que es capaz y nadie le impedirá hacerlo, conoces las reglas.

-al diablo con sus reglas- dijo dirigiéndose a las celdas.

-Bankotsu!

-no te preocupes- dijo sacudiendo la mano en signo de despreocupación, alejándose y con un solo pensamiento en su mente…

"será mía"

La noche estaba cubriendo el cielo, e Inuyasha estaba en su camarote absorto en sus pensamientos en la ventana de su camarote, todos ya habían cenado excepto él quien se había pasado todo el día encerrado.

-inuyasha aquí esta tu comida, no has probado nada en todo el día- le dijo su segundo al mando entrando al camarote con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

-mmhm- dijo sin hacerle mucho caso, miroku acento la bandeja en una mesita alado de la puerta y se acerco tocándole el hombro.

-vamos amigo descansa un poco, ya mañana seguirás pensando como atraparlo por lo pronto come- al ver que no obtenía respuesta se retiro pero antes de cerrar la puerta…- por cierto Bankotsu de ofreció para llevarle la cena ala prisionera, solo se lo reporto señor- dicho esto cierra la puerta y se retira.

Eso fue todo para sacar a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos, frunció el seño-¡QUE!- y salio echo flecha de su camarote.

"BAN-KOT-SU" gruño entre dientes, ese nombre no traía nada bueno.

Unos minutos antes… Bankotsu ya estaba en las celdas con una bazo con agua y un plato con sopa.

-kohaku ve a cenar yo me quedare aquí en tu lugar

-pero, miroku dijo que no me moviera de aquí- contesto el muchacho un poco molesto por la actitud prepotente del pirata

-no te preocupes el ya sabe que estoy aquí vete-

El muchacho se fue no muy convencido dejando a bankotsu y a la muchacha solos. Cuando esto paso Bankotsu dejo a un lado los recipientes que sostenía, abrió la reja, la muchacha desde un principio lo miro con desconfianza, algo de ese hombre no le agradaba, tenía una mirada muy fría y tenía un brillo extraño, temible, era alto y fornido, con una trenza la cual sujetaba su larga cabellera.

-hola preciosidad, no temas no te haré nada que no vallas a disfrutar- le dijo con una sonrisa y mirada lujuriosamente, cosa que hizo que la muchacha se abrazara así misma tratando de ocultarse y retrocediendo hasta tocar con la pared, estaba muerta de miedo.

El pirata puso sus bazos a cada lado de sus hombros apoyándose en la pared impidiéndole escapar a la muchacha y junto su cara hasta tocar su nariz.

-muéstrame lo que tienes muñeca- antes de que la muchacha pudiera gritar o hacer nada, el hombre se posiciono de sus labios los cuales apretó muy fuerte no quería que ese hombre la besara no daría su primer beso a alguien como él, este le lamió los labios y bajo sus manos a su cintura apretándose a ella contra la pared y fue ahí donde la muchacha pudo sentir la excitación del hombre, cosa que le aterró.

Empezó a forcejear pero era inútil, él era mas fuerte que ella, el hombre bajo a su garganta la lamió y la mordió y se embistió en ella, subió sus manos a sus senos y los apretó, sin ningún cuidado, lastimándola, ella gritó, trato de apartarlo pero era imposible, empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

- ¡NOOO¡Por favor¡NO¡Pare¡Pare¡Déjeme¡Suélteme! NOOO!- gritaba, mientras que el hombre apretaba mas sus senos y pellizcaba con brusquedad sus pezones, luego llevo una mano a una de las muñecas de kagome y la sostuvo con fuerza contra la pared mientras que la otra la llevo a la entrepierna el vestido abriéndosela y simulando penetrarla la envistió juntando sus sexos de una forma violenta, deslizó su mano y empezó a jalar el vestido para levantárselo y meter su mano por debajo de este y con un dedo acariciarla por debajo de la ropa interior, 'NOOOOO!' gritó Kagome no quería hacer esto, era horrendo¿que podía hacer? nadie la ayudaría, nadie la protegería, nadie vendría a ayudarla. Siguió llorando y suplicando, de pronto se escucho una voz.

-¿QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?- sonó como un rugido

El pirata se separo de la muchacha como si tuviera la peste y se volteo rápidamente tratando de mostrarse lo más calmado posible, aun se podía ver por debajo del pantalón su excitación.

-¡ca-capitán! creía que estaba en su camarote…-

Inuyasha avanzó peligrosamente lo agarró del cuello y lo alzó, y con una mirada mortífera y voz siseante.

- ¿que crees que haces?...- dijo con una voz amenazante mientras que Bankorsu luchaba por no morir ahorcado.

- y-o so-lo-le-tra-je-que-co-mer-ahh- se quejo sin aire, ya que inuyasha había ejercido más fuerza en su agarre.

- no juegues con migo bankotsu te le vuelves a acercar a mi presa y te la veras con migo, no me provoques- esto se lo dijo de forma que solo el y bankotsu lo escucharon, luego lo soltó, bankotsu calló al suelo tosiendo y tratando de recuperar aire, inuyasha lo miro despectivamente y nueva mente le ordeno- largo- dicho y echo bankotsu salio corriendo como ave que lleva el diablo, kagome estaba de los nervios, el capitán se acerco a ella con paso lento, era muy intimidante, pero le había ayudado y tenía que agradecerle, por lo que se irguió un poco y aun con los nervios a flor de piel trato de mostrarse lo mas calmada posible y mirándole a los ojos le habló.

-gra-gracias usted me ha… -No tuvo tiempo de terminar inuyasha la había agarrado violentamente del brazo haciéndole daño.

-no confundas las cosas-le dijo muy cerca de su cara- creo que tendré de vigilarte de cerca pequeña perra, no quiero que causes problemas entre mis hombres ni que crees mas problemas de los que ya has hecho, será mejor que no me provoques y que no haya ningún altercado mas como estos puesto que no dudare en cortarte ese hermosos cuello que tienes.- kagome abrió sus ojos con una mirada de miedo, iba a discutir el echo que ella no había echo nada pero calló, no quería que por algo así la mataran y se veía que este hombre era capaz de hacerlo

Inuyasha la jaló y saco de su celda, subió las escaleras hacia la borda, atravesó todo el barco hasta llegar a su camerote, lo abrió, y empujo a Kagome dentro.

-te quedarás ahí allá no causaras problemas- cerró la puerta con llave, mientras que kagome me precipitaba contra la puerta y la empezaba a golpear rogando que la liberen pero inuyasha hizo caso omiso y dio ordenes a todos sus hombres que regresen a sus labores en lo que el se dirigía al timón.

Mientras guiaba el barco su mente estaba en la muchacha que estaba encerrada en su camarote, por laguna razón desconocida para al ver a bankotsu con ella lo puso más molesto de lo que estaba, se le hirvió la sangre, hizo un gruñido y siguió concentrándose en el timón.

En el camarote, kagome iba de un lado a otro, tenía que escapar, pero ¿como, no podía quedarse ahí, si lo hacia todo su pueblo moriría, su gente… ¡NO! Tenía que salir, pero estaba en medio de la nada¿aunque consiguiera un bote como llegar a tierra, suspiro, por el momento nada podía hacer, se sentó en la cama, y se sobo el brazo, tan solo recordar la mirada tan penetrante de ese hombre se le enchino la piel y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Ese hombre la atemorizaba, era peligroso, sin embargo algo en su mirada le llamo la atención no sabía que era pero… se sacudió la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, era su captor y tenía que escapar, en ella estaba el poder de salvar a su reino, y si caía en manos equivocadas el mundo entero peligrará, "la perla de shikon", instintivamente llevo su mano en medio de sus pechos y agarro por encima de su vestido el fragmento que colgaba de su cuello, el era la razón por la que Naraku amenazó a su familia, por eso y por el poder que ella poseía de controlarla, era un don muy especial no cualquiera lo tenía, solo un aura pura y de corazón noble y bondadoso podía tocar la joya, al saber de la amenaza de Naraku la joya se dividió en dos, hasta hace unos años dos personas eran las encargadas de proteger los fragmentos, cada uno por separado, así a naraku se le haría mas difícil obtenerla, pero se equivocaron puesto que de algún modo el se apodero de uno de los fragmentos, y quien la protegía murió en su intento para evitarlo, kagome nunca conoció a esa persona, que igual que ella tenía el poder especial, y por seguridad nunca supo quien era, ahora, ella era la única capaz de controlarla…pero…si la perla es usada incorrectamente todo podría…todo podría…cerro su puño con fuerza sobre su pecho¡no, tenia que salir de ahí, tenía que buscar la manera de salvar a todos tenía que… las fuerzas se le fueron acabando, no había comido y estaba exhausta, así que se acomodo en la cama y se fue quedando total mente dormida.

Inuyasha, al ver que todo estaba en orden se dispuso a ir a su camerote, estaba cansado de tanto pensar, abrió la puerta y la cerro, todo estaba oscuro no veía nada mas que las siluetas que se veían gracias a la luz de la luna la cual no entraba mucha a debido a las cortinas de la ventana, se quito su chaleco y la camisa, se desajusto el cinturón, se sentó en la cama y se quito las botas y las calcetas, se quito la pañoleta de la cabeza y se acostó cerca de la orilla, al voltear hacia el medio de la cama se encontró con un cuerpo extraño se sobresalto se levanto rápidamente y aparto las sabanas, y ahí la encontró, acostada y durmiendo profundamente, con una calma infinita, por un momento se quedó atónito por la imagen que tenía de la muchacha, era hermosa, por un momento paso por su mente la molesta idea de el por que estaba durmiendo esa mujer ahí, y luego recordó que él la había encerrado en ese lugar y ahora viendo su camarote noto que no había otro lugar para dormir, al menos no cómodamente, aun así le molesto el descaro de la muchacha, pero estaba muy cansado para discutir, en la mañana arreglaría todo ese tema, por lo que se acostó alado de la muchacha y se que do dormido, al principio se le hizo un poco difícil pero por fin concilió el sueño, y así los dos se quedaron dormidos. Cada uno en su pequeño mundo dentro de sus sueños, con sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones, con sus propios problemas. El barco se mecía y entre sueños la muchacha se movió y se abraza del fuerte torso del capitán, y el aun durmiendo le corresponde el abrazo. Así se quedaron hasta la mañana siguiente.

Continuara….

**_Buajajajajajaja ya es todo fiu toda la cosa que tuve que hacer para escribir este capitulo¡pero que cosa! Fingi que era tarea para que no me quitaran de la comp. U.U pero bueno…espero que les guste y espero sus reviews con ansias jeje. Pero que juntitos están durmiendo inu y kag no les parece? ¬¬y no se desesperen por nada todo lleva su ritmo, aun no pasara nada solo uno que otro grito, enojos e inicio de …deseos … buajajajaja - me despido xau_**

_**Atte.**_

_**kikiokagomesama **_

_**PD:**_

**_Quiero agradecer a todas las que me escribieron, a KIRAKUDARK (ya vez ya actualice espero que tu hagas lo mismo buajjajajajaja y no te preocupes inu no le hará nada ¬¬ aun buajjajajajaj), MITSUKI HAYASE (mil grax por tu apoyo, y coincido me atraen los arrogantes los hacen mas interesantes ª¬ª jajaja ;D, LIZY-CHAN(ya ves le puse mas y es para ti también mili espero que les agrade, ETERNAL-VAMPIRE(mil grax por tu apoyo)gracias a todas -_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews espero que lo disfruten mucho, a pesar de las adversidades he podido teclearlo , quiero agradecer en especial a mi amiga HikaruDark quien me ayudo, dándome inspiración , esto es para ti amiga.**

**Recuerdo que los personajes son de rumiko takahashi.**

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol pasaban por el oscuro camarote, pegando uno de ellos en el rostro de la joven, no se quería despertar estaba demasiado cómoda y se sentía tan bien, ni sabía por que pero se sentía tan segura, estaba abrazada de alguien y este la envolvía con sus brazos se estaba tan bien es ese lugar entre sus… un momento… ¿brazos? ¿Por que la tenían entre brazos? ¿Qué pasaba?...

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, con miedo a encontrarse algo que no quería, no quería que sus presentimientos sean ciertos o ¿si, cuando los abrió se encontró con que estaba abrazada y estaba siendo abrazada del capitán del barco y para rematar estaba ¡medio desnudo! (n/a: ¬¬ muéranse de envidia chicas buajajajaja º¬º yo también quiero).

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Eso fue todo ahí termino el placentero descanso del capitán uno que no había tenido en años, estaba tan calido… se despertó sobresaltado por el susto de la chica y en un acto de puro reflejo la agarro de la nuca y le puso su navaja en el cuello de la muchacha. Ella en ese instante callo y fue donde inuyasha se dio cuenta de cómo estaba la muchacha casi encima de el, entonces ella era el bulto que abrazaba, el que se sentía tan calido…. ¿pero que?

-¡deja de gritar estúpida!

- que esta pasando-era miroku que escucho el grito y se dirigió rápidamente al camarote de su capitán, sin embargo al entrar y encontrar la escena tuvo que contraer la risa- ¿hay algún problema?-

-no solo esta estúpida que no deja dormir en paz- dijo quitando de su agarre a la mujer, estaba furioso así que la empujo en la cama, en eso ella aprovecho y se echo a correr como pudo fuera del camarote pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta el segundo al mando la sostuvo.

Kagome empezó a patalear y a pegar, miroku esquivaba sus zarpazos, inuyasha exasperado fue hacia a ella abrochándose el cinturón y la agarro del brazo con brusquedad para que se calmara, pero ella en respuesta le araño la cara y lo vio con desafío.

Esa fue la gota que colmo el bazo, inuyasha la arrastro hacia la cama, agarro una cuerda, la tiro sobre el colchón y la amarró de muñecas al la cabeza de la cama. En pesó a pelear y tratar de zafarse, estaba furiosa, se sentía sucia, había dormido con un pirata, un ser despreciable, con el que la secuestro y por el que estaba pasando este mal rato, no lo soportaba quería huir, quería irse.

Mientras tanto inuyasha se termino de vestir y salió de su camarote molesto, parecía un león furioso, empezó a dar sus ordenes a todos, nunca antes habían visto así a su capitán al menos no tanto, por lo que los tripulantes obedecieron inmediatamente a sus ordenes sin discutir ni contradecir nada, inuyasha tomo el timón y dirigió el barco, estaba molesto y consternado, ¿Por qué se había sentido tan bien durmiendo con esa mujer? No lo entendía y le enojaba ¡MALTIDICION! Pensó.

En el camarote kagome seguía llorando no podía esperar el día en el que se escaparía y regresaría a casa. Como odiaba ese pirata. No quería verlo más, se sentía sucia con solo recordar como estaban durmiendo pero extrañamente recordó sentirse segura en sus brazos, no, no, no, no, en que pensaba ese hombre era un monstruo, sin embargo, era muy apuesto debía admitir y tenía unos ojos…, no, se volvió a sacudir la cabeza empezaba a pensar locuras. (n/a: º¬º no la culpo ese hombre esta guapísimo inu: grr no empieces en este fic también ¬¬ kks: gomen u.u)

Mas tarde a la hora de comer miroku se acerco a inuyasha para avisarle que la comida estaba lista

-¿por cierto quieres que le lleve su comida a la cautiva?- lo dice con mirada picara y sujetando la charola, y como respuesta recibió un gruñido amenazador, inuyasha no apartaba la vista del horizonte con el seño fruncido, a lo que el segundo al bordo siguió picándole- es muy hermosa no crees, si naraku no la quiere y es obvio que tu tampoco será que me pueda quedar con ella, sería un lindo trofeo ¿no crees?-

Inuyasha se volteo y lo miro de una manera amenazante que por un momento dejo helado al pirata, luego sintió como le arrebataban la charola de las manos y vio como su amigo se alejaba hacia su camarote. Se rió en sus adentros y recordó como esos dos despertaron, le encantaba poner a su amigo de los nervios, claro que con moderación, no tenía intención que lo matara, y no creía que lo hiciera, pero aun así era divertido hacerlo rabiar y ahora con esa muchacha tenía un pretexto para hacerlo.

Inuyasha entro con brusquedad al camarote, haciendo sobresaltar a la muchacha que estaba sentada en la cama y ya más tranquila, (n/a:¬¬ y resignada jajaja). Le aporreó la bandeja en el mueble alado de la cama.

-¡COME!- le ordeno

-¡NO! No comeré nada que un mugriento pirata me ofrezca- dijo mirándolo con desprecio

-¡feh! no comas si no quieres hacerlo, por mi muérete de hambre perra, con eso se volteo y se dispuso a irse cuando…

-eres un maldito, ¡te odio! Por tu culpa me siento sucia, me da asco el solo recordar el…- no pudo terminar, el pirata se había acercado a ella, la había tirado en la cama y estaba sobre de ella, ella se asusto ¿Qué le iba a ser, ella vio sus ojos llenos de ira, y con el mismo desprecio le hablo…

-si quieres motivos para sentirte sucia te los daré perra- y con eso la beso hostilmente, ella trato de gritar, pero eso solo causo que el pirata metiera su lengua a su boca, tal ves era una perra, pero esta mujer es exquisita, pensó el hombre, ella se resistía pero por alguna extraña razón su besos hacían un extraño efecto el ella, pero no podía hacer eso no con un monstruo como el, no, no podía empezó a retorcerse debajo del hombre cosa que lo éxito más de lo que ahora estaba, la rebeldía de ella le estaba elevando la sangre y toda ella se iba a su entrepierna, ella no podía defenderse, estaba atada, el subió sus manos a sus senos y los froto con fuerza, luego los apretó por encima de la ropa, ella hizo un chillido, su boca bajo hasta su cuello, no podía controlarse estaba completamente excitado, apretó los pezones de la chica y ella gritó – NOOO!- no la escucho, de pronto no so porto más tenía que tocar su piel pero con sus manos arriba no podía bajar el vestido, por lo que hizo lo único que podía hacer, le alzó la falda y empezó a acariciarle las piernas, subió sus manos hasta su panteleta (n/a:¬¬ si tiene panteleta ¬¬ esta historia es de un universo alterno por lo que quiero que existan ¬¬), y la acarició sobre ella, para eso kagome ya estaba rompiendo en llanto pero el estaba demasiado ocupado en lo que hacía para escuchar. De pronto bajó sus labios a sus piernas y empezó a lamer y morder, eso a ella le asusto, no solo por la acción si no por el echo que la excitó, no, no y no. No estaba bien, - noooo!-Gritó de nuevo – por favor nooooooo! – en ese instante de desesperación, no aguanto más y se desmayo, perdería su honra y no podría hacer nada, pero el echo es que si lo hizo, puesto que ese último grito lo escucho inuyasha, el cual despertó de su ensimismamiento, ¡estaba llorando! ¡MALDICION, cuando subió a verla ella se había desvanecido, ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿pero que demonios estaba haciendo!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDICION! la desató y la acomodo en la cama, le bajo la falda, la encerró en la habitación y se fue molesto por su debilidad.

A la mañana siguiente, kagome despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, debido a todo el llanto, se toco la sien para sobarsela y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta, "ya no estaba amarada" miro alrededor, no había nadie, se levanto corriendo, eso le provoco un mareo pero eso no la detuvo, se fue directo a la puerta, "estaba cerrada", -rayos!- se dijo desistió y se volvió a meter a la cama, -¿Qué habría pasado?-, trató de poner orden a sus pensamientos, solo llegaba a recordar haberse desmallado cunado ese pirata intentó…en ese instante se sentó sobresaltada, se levanto el vestido y se checo, nada, suspiró aliviada, no había señas de que haya sido violada, pero, ¿pero que, estaba indefensa, ¿Qué habría pasado? (n/a: ¬¬ dios! Esta mujer ¿Quién la entiende? Debería dar gracias kag: ay ya cállate y continua! .´ kks: meio, meio) acaso… no, saca de su cabeza sus pensamientos (n/a: lo hace siempre)

-", es es un pirata despiadado, tal ves solo sintió asco " se acostó en la cama y se puso a llorar- tenía que volver a su hogar, tenía que regresar.

Mientras en las afueras otro barco se acercaba a ellos. Inuyasha le dio instrucciones a uno de sus hombres, uno cajo y con la cara tapada por una mascada, tenía los ojos como sapo

- mokotsu , ve, averigua exactamente el porque naraku quiere a esa mujer-

-si señor!-

Inuyasha hizo una señal al capitán del otro barco, su hombre abordo e el y dio instrucciones para seguir su ruta, se dirigían a la isla de muerto, una isla que ningún pirata que no fuese de su tripulación s e atreviese a ir… su hogar

Averiguaría todo lo que ese maldito de naraku planeaba y le arruinaría la fiesta, para luego acabar con el. Pagaría todo lo que le hizo a su familia, lo pagaría caro.

Continuara….

**Hora de agradecimientos!**

**Inu; ¬¬ dios ya callate suficiente con tus comentarios dentro del fic**

**Kks: grr ¬¬ OSWARIIIIIIIII!**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!**

**KKS: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA OJOOJOJOOJOJ MUAJAJAJAJA ¬¬ NADIE PUEDE CON MIGO EN ESPECIAL TU MI QUERIDO INUYASHA BUAAJAJAJAJA, no te hiciste daño cierto ¿?**

**Inu: gr.**

**Kks: -.- no importa comencemos!**

**Bueno ejem quiero comenzar agradeciendo a HIKARUDARK (amiga tu deseo fue cumplido ojojojojojo), MITSKI HAYASE (amiga inu no la consoló pero hizo algo mas ¬¬ ojojojojojo), ERINI (gracias por tus comentarios ami tambien me gusta mi risa buajajajajajaja muajajajajaj …jajajajaja inu:¬¬ ya le diste cuerda -- ¡¡ZOC! – inu: T-T kks: buajajajaja), ETERNAL-VAMPIRE(jajaja uuu que deducciones amiga mmm te dejare con la duda buajajajaja sigue leyendo , tas cerca…cerca), LIZY-CHAN ( amiga esta vez fue mas corto T-T gomen pero por cuentiones de tareas no puedo más, òó pero te lo conponsare I promes you ), FESABI (amiga espero que no te aya molestado XD, y si me di cuenta hasta después que lo publique u.u gomen peor fue sin quere, es que me baso en varias cosas y le agrego lo mió jejeje gomen u.u que bueno que te gusto y gracias por tu comentario )**

**Bueno eso es todo, espero continuar pronto si, empiezo ordinarios pero si tengo suerte el martes que viene escribo de nuevo , hasta la prox.**

**Chao**

**Atte. kikiokagomesama**


	4. Chapter 4

**UF! Al fin1 por fin! Terminado! Finito! Aleluya aaaaaaaaaaaleluya1 aleluya! Aleluya1 aleeeeeeeluya! Por fin pude escribirlo y terminarlo , el destino parecía en contra de esta capitulo pero al fin lo pude terminar gracias a dios! Quiero dedicarle este fic en especial a Hikaru chan quien me ayudo con este capitulo, y sin ella no podría haberlo escrito ya que hubo donde me bloque, también es para mi amigaza Mili chan (con la que me encanta dramatizar mini párrafos novelescos y peliculescos jaja (nótese mis palabras inventadas XD)) y por ultimo pero no menos importante a Fes chan quien siempre da ánimos y no deja de ser buena amiga -.**

**Quiero recordar que los personajes no son míos, si no de Rumiko Takahashi y aun que he tomado un poco de su idea los nombres le pertenecen al igual la esencia de la creación de la perla de shikon en esta historia.**

**Y sin mas les dejo con este capitulo. Que espero disfruten.**

**CAPITULO 4**

La perla de shikon, una perla con poderes sobre naturales y quien la posea tendrá el poder de controlar todo lo que vea.

Sus orígenes vienen de una trágica historia, que ocurrió en las islas shikon, las cuales son un conjunto de 4 islas conectadas a una central, hace 500 años atrás, cuando la diosa del volcán Midoriko se enamoró de un monstruo quien quería apoderarse del cristal sagrado el cual era custodiado por la diosa, así que la engaño.

Midoriko al descubrir su farsa desato su furia, y peleo contra el monstruo 4 días y 4 noches, mientras peleaba el alma de la diosa se iba oscureciendo debido el rencor y odio, y eso lo iba absorbiendo el cristal haciendo que la estabilidad de las islas y el mundo se alterara, así que los sacerdotes de las islas alrededor de las isla del volcán decidieron intervenir y aplacar el alma de midoriko, la cual poco a poco era absorbida por el cristal, el sacerdote de sakamitama, la sacerdotisa de kushimitama, el sacerdote de nakimitama y la sacerdotisa de arashitama juntaron sus poderes y sellaron el alma de la diosa y de la bestia pero aun así el cristal estaba fuera de control y sus almas igual fueron absorbidas y selladas formando una explosión y creando una reluciente perla rosada. La PERLA DE SHIKON.

-y por que nos dirigimos ahí?- pregunto kagome que había puesto atención a cada palabra que le había dicho Miroku, quien se la contaba puesto que la muchacha insistió en saber a donde la llevaban, no se lo había pedido al otro sujeto por que le temía, no quería que la amarraran de nuevo, sin embargo la historia le interesaba, le habla mas de su misión y del fragmento que poseía en el pecho. Sin embargo había otra pregunta que no la dejaba tranquila- pero…porque nos dirigimos ahí?

- eh… pues…jeje no es algo que debas saber. Bueno será mejor queme valla antes de que el capitán me necesite.

Diciendo esto se retira. El capitán… en capitán Inuyasha, el demonio del mar, había escuchado tanto de el, y todas las historias eran ciertas, desde lo despiadado, hasta lo condenadamente apuesto. Pero tenía que tener cuidado, ese hombre estaba loco y ella tenía una misión muy importante que cumplir.

En la proa….

Inuyasha se encontraba viendo el mar…

"inuyashaaaaaaaaaa!", "ayúdame, por favor " "inuyashaaaaaa!" grrr se quejo poniendo una mano en su frente, aun podía escuchar los gritos de kikyou llamándolo, pidiéndole ayuda, su hermana era la elegida para cuidar la perla y por culpa de esa responsabilidad tuvo que dar su vida, ¿Por qué? Ella y todos los de su aldea murieron, junto con todos los de las demás islas, nadie sobrevivió excepto el y miroku, pero se vengaría, se vengaría de aquel maldito que le arrebato lo más preciado que tenía, a su hermana.

Pero su venganza hasta ahora le había salido cara, ya que tenía que volver a aquel lugar que le recordaba tortuosamente su antigua vida, cuando su hermana vivía, cuando todos y todo lo que conocía existía. Y todo por aquel pacto que hizo con el dios del volcán, antes el rey de los mares. Pero al final todo valdría la pena ya que terminaría de una vez por todas con ese maldito que le arrebato todo.

Apretó fuertemente el timón, pronto llegarían, esta noche habría luna llena y miroku ya no daba más, tenían que llegar antes de que anocheciera, dio una rápida vuelta al timón, tenía que aprovechar cada ráfaga de aire, para llegar lo mas rápido posible a la isla del valor o isla del fuego, la mas cercana al volcán.

Alguien le tomo del hombro.

- tranquilo amigo, puedo aguantar la primera noche, no es problema- trato de convencer a su amigo sabía que estaba preocupado pero si seguía así dejaría que su desesperación lo dominara y el proceso de purificación sería peor para el, sabía que su amigo pasaba la peor parte, el también estaba molesto por la masacre de todos sus compañeros, familia y amigos. Pero fue inuyasha quien acepto el sacrificio de cargar con aquella maldición, ya que para el (miroku) eso era, ya que durante esas fechas, a su amigo lo consumía una fuerza mayor a el y lo transformaba por completo, por eso tenía que regresar cada determinado tiempo a la isla, para bañarse en las aguas purificadas del volcán y esas energías no lo dominaran por completo y no se transformase en un yunkai, miroku al ser descendiente de sacerdotes al igual que inuyasha podía canalizar esas energías y purificarlas en pequeñas partes pero después de un tiempo no era suficiente y su amigo no podía luchar con ello por mucha preparación que halla tenido y se lo había advertido el dios del volcán. "el poder que te he conferido atraerá grandes energías malignas debido a tus intenciones vengativas, ni tu descendiente de sacerdotes podrás soportar esa carga después de pasadas 3 cuartos de lunas, solo purificando tu cuerpo podrás continuar sin que seas completamente corrompido, sin embargo, puedes salvar tu alma viniendo al ultimo cuarto de la luna a bañarte en el manantial del volcán, pero el proceso será doloroso y deberás llevarlo la semana que dure la luna." Inuyasha había aceptado y ahora tenía que regresar a esa isla.

- no esperare un día más en llegar- era la seca respuesta que le había dado su amigo.

Esa misma tarde desembarcaron el la isla de la sabiduría, donde en estas fechas los tripulantes descansaban de la larga jornada y esperaban el regreso de su capitán de la isla continua, donde nadie se atrevía a ir por las historias que contaban de ella, acerca de una terrible bestia, por eso admiraban a su líder, por que a el no le importaba y se quedaba ahí una semana entera, era el único que controlaba a la bestia.

- que haces? Suéltame- gritaba kagome tratando de soltarse del agarre de Inuyasha.

- quédate quieta zorra- le dijo despectivamente el hombre zarandeándola y subiéndola al bote para después subirse el y miroku.- vámonos Miroku.

Kagome se safó de su agarre y se cruzo de brazos, no tenía sentido pelear la tenían atrapada y si intentaba ir la atraparía así como lo acababa de hace, cuando abrió su camerote lo primero que hizo fue correr, pero sorprendentemente ese sujeto la alcanzo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Llegaron a la isla continua y dejaron el bote en la arena.

-Baja- le ordeno Inuyasha.

-no- le contesto, la otra volteándole la cara, esa chiquilla lo estaba sacando de sus casillas suficiente tenia de ella al intentar escapar de aquella manera tan ridícula para que ahora se comporte tan caprichosamente y no le obedeciera…PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREIA??!!!

- BAJARAS MOCOSA QUIERAS O NO- dicho esto se fue hacia ella y la alzo en voladas

- que haces? Bájame! Te lo ordeno aaaah!- gritaba la joven

- tu no me ordenas princesa- acto seguido echo la cabeza de la chica a la altura de su espalda para cargarla en su hombro.- mas cómoda su alteza?- le pregunto con burla mientras la otra pataleaba y chillaba.

Pronto se adentraron mas en la isla donde había una gran mansión vieja, y apenas habitable, según le pareció a Kagome que después de un rato de gritar, se rindió y calló. Pero aun seguía en el hombro de aquel hombre, cuando de pronto la dejaron caer golpeándose con su trasero sobre la blanda tierra a la entrada de la mansión.

- aunch! Pero que te pasa imbécil!- le espeto por dejarla así.

- que me dijiste perra? – le dice mal humorado viéndola y advirtiéndole con la mirada que retirara sus palabras, pero ella ya estaba harta así que se paro y se le planto de frente.

- lo que escuchaste im-be-cil- le deletreo, a este punto miroku ya se había apartado e ido a otro lado para no estar dentro del área de la ira de su amigo, esa niña había ido lejos.

Inuyasha estaba que reventaba, nadie le había llamado así pero era mas que eso, esa niña tenía algo, algo que le hacía hervir la sangre, pero es que era tan terca, no entendáis que era su prisionera?, tan insolente y tan …tan deseable, con esos ojos, esos labios y esos…no termino sus pensamientos puesto que la agarro de los brazos y se apodero de sus labios empujándola hacia atrás, un leve quejido salio de los labios de la chica, quien de inmediato empezó a luchar, pero quien se creía ese hombre, sin embargo se sentía extrañamente bien sentir esos labios, eran tan suaves, aunque algo rudos, deliciosos, poco a poco fue respondiendo al beso que fue mas exigente, el hombre estaba extasiado en sus labios, esa mujer era la gloria, maldita sea, no podía separar sus labios de ella, la empujó hasta popar en las rejas del porche de la casa, al hacer esto paso sus manos a la cintura de la chica y luego a sus caderas y empezó a masajearlas por en sima del vestido.

Un suspiro salio de la chica pero no fue que reacciono hasta que los dedos del hombre rozaron la parte de debajo de sus senos y sus labios estaban en su cuello, ahí fue cuando se asusto y trato de apartarlo. Pero el parecía ensimismado besándola, mordiéndola, parecía…probándola.

- por favor déjame- le suplico bajito esos besos estaban seduciéndola de nuevo.- por fa….aaaaaah!- gimió, ya que él estaba masajeando sus pezones con sus meñiques por en sima del vestido, "kami, que la deje, si no cometería una locura, que le estaba haciendo ese hombre?" se le había olvidado por completo quien era ese hombre, y quien era ella, solo sentía esos labios sobre su cuello, sus hombros; esas manos, sobre sus pechos, era tan deliciosa esa sensación, tan…placentera, enterró sus uñas en los fuertes brazos del pirata, quien empezaba a hacer círculos con sus dedos sobre la zona en la que estaban.

- Inuyasha!!- se escucho un grito dentro de la casa – hey inuyasha! Donde estas?!- repitió aquella voz.

Eso le vasto a Inuyasha para separar sus labios de la chica y volver a poner sus manos en su cintura, esa bruja lo había embaucado, la veía respirar agitadamente al igual que el, con los labios hinchados y rojos por sus besos, se veía asustada, pero igualmente hermosa, maldición que le hacia pensar esa zorra, pero no podía negar el deseo que sentía por ella, y eso era lo que mas le disgustaba, ella solo era su carnada para atraer a naraku, ella iba a convertirse en la esposa de ese infeliz… con ese pensamiento agarro a la aun confundida chica del brazo y la llevo dentro de la casa, donde empujó a Miroku que venía saliendo, la dirigió arriba, subiendo las escaleras y la encerró en una habitación, poniéndole seguro a esta y recargando la espalda en la puerta mientras la otra, al ya reaccionar, empezó a golpearla exigiendo que le habrán. Inuyasha se masajeo la sien y se pregunto que le pasaba, por que reaccionaba de esa manera con aquella mujer, cuando no lo había echo con otra.

- inuyasha pasó algo?- le pregunto un miroku desde debajo de las escaleras, inuyasha se separo de la puerta y se puso en la sima de las escaleras.

- no pasa nada inútil- dijo bajando rápido las escaleras- vamos, hay que prepararlo todo- le ordeno pasando por su lado.

Miroku solo lo miro pasar para luego mirar hacia arriba donde estaba la joven, esa chica influía de una manera extraña a su amigo, no era normal que se comportara así con una mujer, sea quien sea su comportamiento no era normal, y para ser sincero le intrigaba, seria capas esta mujer de derretir el corazón de hierro de su amigo o seria su perdición?

Esa noche ambos hombres, fueron al volcán, dejando a la joven encerrada en su habitación con su cena.

Miroku se quedo en las cercanías mientras que Inuyasha se dirigía al mismo lugar que había visitado tantas veces para purificar, su cada vez mas petrificada alma.

La calma de la noche solo fue cortada por los llantos y gruñidos de una fiera bestia, eran tan desgarradores que llenaban de terror a quienes los escuchaban, en especial a una joven que estaba acurrucada con las mantas de la cama, la cual estaba temblando y estaba abrazándose a sí misma pidiendo que por favor aquellos sonidos cesaran.

Continuara….

**Snif! "si se pudo" (inu: ¬¬ si ya era hora) ush ¬¬ ya vas a empezar u.u un fue mi culpa si no de los profesores que marcan tarea, mi comp. Que borra cosas, y…(inu:¬¬ ya no des excusas ¬¬ tu sabes que no fue así y… AUCH!) eso por hablar de mas ¬¬ ejem u.u si bueno a los créditos…empecemos!! -**

**Empezare agradeciendo a HIKARU DARK (espero que te haya gustado el cap amia XD me encanto tu comentario) , ERINI, SHADOWANGEL4EVER (XD seeee los rudos son lo mejor XD), MERYNUSTAR, MITSUKI HAYASE(ya ves mili ya lo puse espero que te guste y como dije "aleluya"XD) y por ultimo pero no menos importante ETERNAL-VAMPIRE (ojojojo tus dudas fueron resueltas…O.O eso creo ojojojojo XD)**

**Gracias a todas por su comentario y espero leerlas para este cap. -**


End file.
